


Better

by LibbyWrites



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Challenges, Drabble, Ice Cream, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites
Summary: Zayn has a magical remedy for Liam's pain after getting his wisdom tooth removed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to upload all my Tumblr drabbles on AO3 to have them all together in one place.
> 
> This is Drabble #08, my entry for [Writers 4 Ziam](http://writers4ziam.tumblr.com/)'s Tiny Fic Challenge. The prompt was "Wow… I didn’t expect it to hurt this much." 
> 
> [Here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/post/151494922840/writers4ziam-pairing-ziam-author-elerinwen) is the original Tumblr post in case you want to check it out and [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/ask) is my ask box in case you want to request something. (My prompt lists are over [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)).
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!

Liam groaned, carefully laying down on the mountain of pillows Zayn had arranged on the couch for him. “Wow… I didn’t expect it to hurt this much,” he complained grabbing the side of his face, the words sounding all muffled and slurred because of the pain.

“Ow, poor baby…” Zayn cooed from the kitchen. Liam rolled his eyes. It wasn’t his fault Zayn had higher pain tolerance. He always did, barely flinching when he got tattoos done, not even complaining if he got hurt, god, he didn’t even cry the time he broke a fucking bone, for fuck’s sake. Liam, on the other hand, was like, you know, a normal human being? He asked Zayn to hold his hand during tattoos, he shed more than a few tears that time he got his arm burnt fixing their car and now, having removed a wisdom tooth out, he was simply not having a good time.

“Don’t be an asshole,” he muttered, making himself comfortable on the couch with a sigh, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. The whole thing had been an awful ordeal but now it was over. He was finally home, away from that sadistic dentist and his tools. He was laying down comfortably in his pajamas, waiting for his boyfriend to stop being an idiot and come cuddle him. It was just a matter of letting the pain killers to do their job, right?

He started breathing as slowly as possible, in and out, in and out, trying to relax. Right as the pain started to fade, he heard Zayn’s bare feet softly walking on the wooden floor towards him. “You fell asleep, babe?” Zayn asked, and Liam smiled, without opening his eyes.

“No, still hurts,” he pouted, not really moving when he felt Zayn’s weight suddenly on top of him. He let Zayn make himself comfortable, sitting on his lap, one leg on either side of his body.

Liam moved his hands, letting them fall on Zayn’s naked thighs. “Open your eyes, then. I have your medicine,” Zayn declared, and Liam opened his eyes mostly out of curiosity, but also because he needed to roll them. Zayn was a teasing idiot and he sucked at innuendo.

Only he didn’t even get to speak, because what Zayn had in his hands was not the kind of “medicine” Liam thought it would be. He found Zayn sitting on top of him, wearing nothing but his underwear, triumphantly holding a spoon. “Ice cream?” Liam asked, raising his eyebrows, confused.

Zayn nodded, dipping the spoon in a tub of Cookies and Cream, then bringing it to his mouth, winking. Liam laughed. “Don’t laugh, silly. The dentist told me ice cream can help with the pain,” Zayn explained.

“For real?” Liam asked, hopeful. He was convinced it would take him like a year to even want to eat anything again, but the coldness of the ice cream actually sounded soothing and fantastic.

Zayn nodded, dipping the spoon again. “For real,” he promised, this time guiding the spoon to Liam’s mouth. Liam grabbed the side of his face before opening his mouth, making his jaw move was still painful. Carefully, Zayn did the rest of the work, sliding the spoon inside. Liam sighed, closing his mouth, loving the taste, reveling in the soothing creamy coldness numbing his mouth, distracting him from the pain. “Good?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded, smiling, licking his lips. Zayn grinned, satisfied. “More?” Liam nodded again with enthusiasm.

“I never thought we could actually do this and not make it dirty,” Liam mused while Zayn spooned more ice cream. He was pretty sure there was no dessert in the world they hadn’t turned into a dirty game yet.

Zayn shook his head slowly, offering the spoon to Liam, pretending to be offended. “I’m appalled, Liam. I’m a gentleman, you know? I would never take advantage of your delicate state,” he complained, playing the victim.

Liam rolled his eyes, savoring the ice cream. “Like you wouldn’t…” he muttered, pinching Zayn’s thighs playfully.

“I absolutely wouldn’t, babe. I just wanna take care of you, alright?” Zayn promised, feeding him another spoonful, this time missing and hitting Liam’s nose. Judging by the way he giggled, Liam was pretty sure he did it on purpose.

“Heeey,” he complained, sticking his tongue out, trying to clean it and failing. It only made Zayn giggle harder, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “A little help?” Liam requested, because he refused to let go of the warm skin of Zayn’s thighs to clean himself, and because he desperately wanted a kiss.

Zayn smiled and bent down, kissing the tip of Liam’s nose, cleaning the ice cream with his lips. “Better?” he asked when he pulled away, licking his lips.

“Better,” Liam declared, moving to follow Zayn’s movement, capturing his lips, kissing him carefully, slowly. He smiled against Zayn’s lips when he noticed the pain had finally gone away.


End file.
